


A Dance, For Lysandre/Sycamore

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M, big gay, drunk, lysandre plays piano too im shook, they’re like prodigies, totally not a cameo im gonna make, u guys the prof. plays violin im shook, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Augustine Sycamore does NOT expect the love of his life to be Kalos’ best pianist.





	1. Adagio

Augustine Sycamore felt nervous, to say the least. He was to play violin alongside Kalos’ greatest pianist, Lysandre de-Lis. He tried to manage a smile at Sophie, his childhood friend, but dropped it when it became borderline manic. He’d never had a proper conversation with the man, just the small words that were passed between each other during practice. 

Sophie pulled back the curtains. ‘N-Now?!’ he sputtered. Time passed so quickly! Swivelling, he turned to face the crowd. 

‘Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon! Welcome to the region’s greatest concert!’

* * *

The professor exuded an aura of confidence, but he also seemed nervous, judging by the sharp turns of his actions, especially on stage. Someday, that violin was going to fly out of his hand and bean somebody on the head. Lysandre frowned slightly at the thought as he sat down before the piano. 

The first notes cascaded down each other, flowing free. The professor’s instrument responded with sweet, high trills, smooth and free. The crowd seemed entranced by the music, gazing at the sight. The professor himself seemed enchanted by the sounds the two were making. The ending came all too soon, notes spiralling, raising in a crescendo, then slamming, ceasing finally. 

The crowd was ecstatic and Lysandre allowed himself a small smile. Never had he played before with somebody on a similar level - he hadn’t expected the professor of the region, no less, to play an instrument. 

Lysandre sighed and walked out of the venue, heading for the nearest bar. Somehow the professor was already there before him, what with him having to pack up his violin. A small smile quirked in the corner of the raven-haired man’s mouth at the sight of Lysandre, still in his dratted suit. Right. How had Sycamore managed to pack an instrument up, get changed out of what seemed like fifteen layers of dress clothes and order what looked like - Lysandre squinted - three drinks already? Lysandre sighed again as Sycamore raised a glass in his direction. He hadn’t planned on getting drunk tonight.

* * *

Augustine laughed at some random joke that caught in his hearing, gesturing for another glass. He’d already slopped wine down his shirt, but that was okay, right? Risking a glance in the general direction of Lysandre, he was surprised the redhead wasn’t drunk. 

He walked over, holding up his full glass. Oh, he was _so_ going to regret this.


	2. Andante

Andante

Augustine sat, slumped on a bright orange couch that was most definitely not his. He jolted straight upright, surprised. Where was he?

That question was answered by Lysandre, walking in, somehow looking elegant in just a black t-shirt and jeans. And his hair was infuriatingly perfect. Augustine scrubbed at his bed head, hissing when his fingers brushed against his still-tender cheek. Right. How did that happen?

It all came back to him. He remembered sloshing his drink on the young viola player, then yelling unnecessarily loudly when she slapped him (really hard), then ran away while still muttering an odd combination of Kantonese swear words and apologies. 

Teenagers were _so_ complicated. 

Afterward he drunk some more, then... fainting in Lysandre’s arms?

‘Good morning.’ Lysandre’s gloriously deep voice which he could totally get lost in (no way was Augustine going to admit that) echoed through the living room. It somehow dulled the pounding headache that was currently unleashing hell on his brain. 

‘H-hi. Uh, whose clothes are these?’ he stammered. 

‘They’re mine. If you don’t feel comfortable with that, you can go fetch your clothes, dress suit and violin from the back,’ stated Lysandre. 

‘Uh, no, no! It’s fine!’ Augustine plastered what hopefully looked like a grateful smile on his face. All he wanted to do was _sleep._

Giving into his fatigue, he moaned and flopped back onto the couch.

* * *

Asleep that fast. The professor was going to need to do some explaining to his colleagues. Lysandre smirked and continued cooking the omelette, knowing the smell would drive the professor awake. 

There was an unceremonious thump as Sycamore rolled off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen. Lysandre wordlessly scraped some omelette onto a plate, then shoved it into the professor’s hands. 

He could hear the professor’s ‘mmm’ of delight as he took the first bite. Somehow, that made his heart skip a beat. 

‘Ish good!’ the professor said, albeit with a mouthful of omelette.

* * *

Grinning, Augustine Sycamore practically skipped back to the laboratory, in a rare good mood. 

However, his mood darkened when we saw the mountain of paperwork that lay on his desk. He sighed, gesturing for Dexio or Sina to come forward. ‘Can you-‘ he pointed at Dexio ‘do these,’ he huffed, heaving a substantial amount of paperwork into the assistant’s hand, then gesturing for Sina. ‘Could you-‘ he pointed to the equipment already humming ‘conduct the tests.’ 

Once they had left the room Professor Sycamore sighed once more and began to bury himself in the paperwork that was waiting for him.

* * *

‘Morning, sir.’ Sophie’s voice shocked the Professor awake. Somehow he had amazed to fall asleep on his laptop, still open on his half-finished report on Mega Evolution. A little bit of red coloured his cheeks, but he dismissed it. 

‘Sir...?’ Sophie’s tentative voice shocked him out of his daze. 

‘Right, right,’ he responded, fingers already clacking on the keys once more. 

Three hours later, his Holocaster lit up. He snapped it open and was greeted by the pleasant face of Lysandre. 

‘Would you be available for a practice session at 3pm to 4:30?’

Sneaking a glance at his timetable, his heart sunk. More studies. Hopefully he could unload the work on Sina or Dexio? He mentally noted that they needed a pay rise for just dealing with him. 

He sent his response back immediately.  
‘Absolutely.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I noticed something  
> In the second episode where Sycamore comes in to take a look at Ash’s injured Froakie, he yawns. That’s literally the first thing he does. You know how sad/funny that is?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, yeah, and I’m TOTALLY not the viola player. 
> 
> I COULDN’T RESIST.


	3. Andantino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished school just today so I hopefully have more time to update aahhhh

Andantino

Augustine Sycamore’s fingers hurt from constantly using them - whether it be work, violin, or picking up the occasional stray Froakie. 

So many practice sessions he had squeezed in between his work schedule - now his hands were paying the price. Not that he minded, of course, violin and work were his passions, even if work did present him with a bouncy 11 year old and a biting Fennekin. 

Augustine Sycamore dragged his hands down his already messy hair and sighed. Dexio and Sina really needed a pay rise.

* * *

It was 11pm and yet he was still running tests and collecting data. Sophie looked on in worry - he had insisted on making up the work he’d missed after nearly falling asleep during the trainer’s presentation. 

She walked into the room and he waved a hand in the vague direction of her, his way of acknowledging her presence. 

‘Sleep,’ Sophie ordered. ‘You have a conference at 7am tomorrow.’

She could hear a forceful curse under his breath - he’d obviously forgotten about that. He cracked a smile (or tried to, as she could see in the tiredness of his eyes) and shut his laptop. She held the door open for him as he walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Augustine Sycamore had only slept four hours, tossing and turning in the mess he called a bed. Slipping on his signature blue shirt and lab coat, he finger-combed his hair and (tried?) to confidently stride out of his room. 

‘Morning, uh, morning everyone!’

* * *

 _‘Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde!’_  
The professor had dropped his papers in a puddle outside, his printer was broken, and the only printer he could use was at... only Arceus knew where. 

He tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around. ‘Lysandre!’

‘You look like you had a... paper malfunction,’ he said.   
Augustine cracked a rueful smile as he picked up the remains of his thesis.   
‘If you want, you can use the printer in my cafe,’ Lysandre offered. 

Never in the Professor’s life had he felt so grateful.

* * *

‘Can I get anything for you while you wait?’ Lysandre asked.   
‘Ah, no, it’s fine! I should be the one asking that question!’ Sycamore fretted.   
Lysandre was interrupted by the printer spewing out his thesis. Hurriedly, Augustine snatched up the paper and gave a quick ‘thank you!’, running out of the cafe.

* * *

Settling down into his chair, Augustine Sycamore wondered if Lysandre had an ulterior motive for helping him out, practicing... for generally being nice to him. Maybe it was a plot to ensnare him into his company. 

Maybe he was secretly leader of Team Flare and he wanted Augustine to join. Sycamore sniggered at the prospect - Lysandre with those eyesores? It did seem plausible however - he had heard about his talks for ‘a beautiful world’ and Team Flare’s ambitions.   
He dismissed the thought. He’d get around to that path when he’d finished his work.

* * *

Sycamore intrigued Lysandre, with his eternal bed head, tired yet smiling eyes and generally friendly demeanour. He would fit in perfectly within his dream world, his perfect paradise. 

All that remained was to ensure the professor’s support of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed i’m so sorry aghh


	4. Moderato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESSIE AND JAMES THE LITTLE SHITS
> 
> ooc-ness be here

Moderato

TWO MONTHS LATER —

Lysandre wondered when he crossed the line from ‘just being nice to rope the professor in’ to ‘having affectionate feelings for the professor’.   
Was it when he realised the professor had become a regular at his cafe? Or was it when the professor called him on his Holocaster and asked for a ‘practice session date thing I don’t really know’?

Either way, his feelings were getting in the way of his plans for the world. But somehow, Lysandre didn’t mind.

* * *

‘Serena! How have you been?’ Kalos’ top trainer was waiting at the door, Pokédex in hand. The professor inspected the Pokédex, then gasped when he realised she had seen not one, but two legendary Pokémon.   
‘This- this is amazing!’ He handed back the Pokédex, and pressed a Lumiose Gateau into her hand - who didn’t like food, after all? It was a woefully inadequate gift, but hey, it was a gift. 

Two hours later, he received yet another call on his Holocaster. He rolled his eyes when he saw the grinning face of Serena. ‘What did you leave behind at the lab again?’ he joked, even though _he_ was more likely to leave stuff at the lab.   
‘Actually...’ She held up a pokeball. He squinted, and he could see the outline of... was that a Zygarde?

‘Show it to me show it to me show it to me!’ The Professor was beside himself with excitement. Dear Arceus, he had to write this down!

The professor was so busy writing down figures and data, he only noticed the gangsters charging behind him when Serena screamed. 

He twisted around - too late. Something hard and heavy slammed into his head and he fell, his eyes seeing nothing but black.

* * *

Lysandre was walking outside his cafe when he heard a shrill scream, tinny, coming from a Holocaster. He turned in the general direction and ran. 

Sycamore... was being tied up and loaded into a van?  
Two people got out, one with ya massive streak of pink hair, those other one with spiky purple hair.   
‘Prepare for trouble-‘

Lysandre inwardly groaned. How many times had he come across these dumbasses? Always thinking they could get away with random acts of... random. Sighing, he picked up baseball bat off the ground (no doubt used to knock the professor out, he realised with alarm) and sling it over his shoulder, yelling.   
‘Hey, dumbasses! Come get me!’

 

Easily the most reckless thing he’d done in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack wow two updates in a week
> 
> y’all be shook


	5. Allegretto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heckin heck I tried to make it longer ;;;;;;;;

Allegretto 

He was on the couch. Again. His head was throbbing. Again. He was tired. AGAIN. Muttering a string of curses, Augustine quite literally fell out of... he was not sure if the couch deserved the title of ‘bed’. 

Oh, and also, Lysandre was cooking omelette. _AGAIN._

* * *

‘Lysandre, what’s this?’ The professor’s soft voice cut through his daze when he realised, _he’s in my apartment, but the circumstances have changed so much._

As usual, he ran through a mantra personally provided by Xerosic, the creepy scientist of Team Flare. Not that there weren’t enough creepy scientists when Bryony recruited him, but it never hurts to have another one, right?

_Don’t get attached._

_Don’t get attached._

_Don’t get attached._

It didn’t work. 

‘Um, Lysandre?’ Once again the professor’s voice startled him out of his fugue. Lysandre walked over to inspect the object that was in the professor’s hands, then almost _dying_ when he realised it was Flare equipment. 

‘It’s nothing,’ he said quickly. 

The professor narrowed his eyes but dismissed it.

* * *

‘Sycamore, what can I ge-‘ Lysandre was cut off from the inside as he realised that someone else was sitting opposite him, a woman, and she was watching him intently like he’d just walked in on something. 

‘None of that Sycamore or Professor shit, alright? Just Augustine.’

Lysandre leaned down and whispered in the professor’s ear. ‘You do realise you just swore in front of Kalos’ acting pride and joy, Diantha Carnet?’

‘Relax. I do it all the time.’ It was that implied relationship the two of him had that sent him shutting up, not wanting to speak just in case his voice failed him. He’d loved the professor... and he was with... someone else... He sighed and got back to managing the cafe.

* * *

‘Lysandre!’ The redhead didn’t really answer anything other than a noncommittal grunt, fiddling with something on his Holocaster. It was only after a loud, shrill ‘beep’ did he bother to speak. ‘Diantha Carnet, huh. Quite a looker.’ The professor noticed there wasn’t much tone or emotion in his voice, it was flat and dull.   
‘Yeah, what makes you say that?’ he tried to say jokingly. Judging from the fail of reaction, it didn’t work.   
‘Well, you were... talking to her, at my cafe.’ 

Augustine let the words sink in, barely restraining a laugh when he realised what happened.   
‘Someone’s jealous!’ the professor taunted.   
‘So I am,’ Lysandre grudgingly admitted. 

Augustine fell off his chair. 

‘You do realise Diantha is my twin sister, right?’


	6. Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o heck i know I keep doing those time slips and I’m sorry if it makes you pissed ;;;
> 
> well i’ve been working on this chapter for a long while so pfhcjf

Allegro

A FEW MONTHS LATER

The professor awoke to the doorbell ringing loudly through his head. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep in his lab coat and he (attempted?) to straighten it out and ran his fingers through his perpetually messy hair as he walked towards the door, glancing up at the clock on his way out. 

‘It’s only 11 am!’ he moaned to Serena, by way of greeting. She held out her Pokédex expectantly, eyes wide. Sighing, he snatched it up. 

‘You know, Professor... I wouldn’t trust Lysandre if I were you,’ Serena said nervously.   
Augustine looked up from his scanning. ‘Why?’  
‘Wellllll... don’t you know, him being leader of Team Flare and all that?’

If Augustine’s jaw was large enough, it would have physically hit the floor. He stormed out, tears already forming on his eyes.

* * *

‘How can I-‘ Lysandre started, pausing when he saw the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.   
_‘You didn’t fucking tell me!’_ Augustine screamed. _‘I actually loved you! You hear that? Loved you!’_ He shook his head bitterly. _’So I was just a pawn in your game of “oh let’s ensnare the scientist by making him fall in love”! All this being nice was an act!’_ Augustine broke down, sobbing. Lysandre tried to reach his hand out, but Augustine glared. He slapped the extended arm away viciously.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Lysandre’s Holocaster message rang in his ears. It had been a month since their... break up, if that’s how you’d put it, but...

He actually really missed the man. However, he knew the feeling wasn’t mutual.   
Which is why he raced towards Geosenge, feet pumping the pedals of his bike furiously. He could see droves of people rushing away from the town, but he ignored the skeptical looks they gave him. Dashing through the corridors of the secret lab, ignoring the air headed Flare grunts that challenged him to a battle, he sprinted towards Lysandre. 

He gasped at the great weapon that lay within the building. And promptly collapsed with relief when he saw Lysandre. 

‘Lysandre,’ he started. The other man stayed still, quiet, emotionless, his familiar ice blue eyes hidden behind a glowing orange visor. Augustine slowly took a step forward, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes again. 

‘I-I loved you,’ he started, his voice cracking. ‘You still went on with this.’ His knees gave out, and he collapsed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

It was too late. Augustine thought he could see a hint of a smile on Lysandre’s face. ‘I love you,’ he pleaded. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Lysandre whispered. 

Augustine’s world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now that’s done wheee
> 
> I foresee about 2-3 more chapters left whee


	7. so basically airlie ran out of musical tempo names for chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guessed it it’s painfully short im sorry i swear

Augustine Sycamore wakes up on a clean hospital bed, something inserted into his wrist, memories all but gone. 

_What happened?_ he thinks, but his throat doesn’t obey his orders and instead produces a strange fusion of a rasping noise and a gurgle. It makes his throat pulse in pain, makes him want to sleep again. 

Before he closes his eyes, he manages to say one word - no. One _name._

 _‘Lysandre,’_ he starts, but it’s too late. The professor falls asleep again.

* * *

Lysandre woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in his own blood, sweat and tears.   
_How poetic,_ he thinks. Clearly the sad mess of a hospital they put him in hasn’t been properly staffed in... years. It’s not really supposed to be a hospital, it’s meant to be an asylum, but as an _injured_ genocidal killer is arriving they must make do with trying to ‘make it more hospital-y,’ as Sycamore would most probably say. 

Where was Sycamore? He was injured too, from the blast... Lysandre felt instantly guilty. He only meant for the blast to injure _him_. Oh, yes, and the fact that he knocked him out beforehand. Lysandre gets up, squinting at the sliver of moon visible in the sky, turning the TV on. 

‘Team Flare Boss Dead, What Next For Genocidal Environmentalists?’ the headlines question accusingly. Lysandre sighed. Of course the public would feel more secure when the MAIN genocidal environmentalist was dead. Someday, though, those lies were going to catch up to Interpol. 

Lysandre opens the door, marvelling at the fact that:  
1\. There aren’t any armed guards outside  
2\. His door isn’t remotely locked  
3\. There’s no security cameras visible.

‘Where the actual fuck am I?’ he questioned, talking to nobody in particular.

* * *

**_About one and a half weeks later_**

Augustine’s been cleared from the hospital with only a few bruises and cuts. He was sitting at his lab when Officer Jenny called, gesturing to Looker. 

‘Augustine, I think there’s something, or rather, some _one_ you’d like to see,’ and leads her other guest in. 

He sees a glimpse of bright red hair and chilling blue eyes, and almost dies on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished pokemon y in 2 days because I got a preowned copy of it
> 
> tbh it felt nice to go back into a world where lysandre lived, albeit temporarily


End file.
